


Ready

by baneme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: I drew it last year and forgot to post it here after deleting my nsfw tumblr, because I'm a dumbass.People who followed my nsfw tumblr remember.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I drew it last year and forgot to post it here after deleting my nsfw tumblr, because I'm a dumbass.  
> People who followed my nsfw tumblr remember.


End file.
